


You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This

by MsGordo_Writings



Series: Songfic Series [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Happy endings.  All together now…..Aaahh!
Relationships: Angel/Cordelia Chase, Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: Songfic Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616902
Kudos: 6





	You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to MsGordo (https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile) and has been posted with her express permission in order to preserve it from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This (1/1)  
Author: Karen  
Pairing: Angel/Cordelia, some refs to B/S, A/X, C/D  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon. The story’s mine too!  
Synopsis: Happy endings. All together now…..Aaahh!  
Rating: R, to be safe  
Spoilers: Set Xmas Season Seven, so some.  
Feedback: Yes, please. (See above!)

Dedication: Mel, it had to be done! Jen, I swear the other fics are on their way. Forgive me!!!! Ina, as always, the most enthusiastic reviewer ever! Hope you like it.

Angel leaned against the wall and folded his arms trying not to look as glowery as he felt. The ballroom of the hotel was crowded with demons of every species for the opening night of Lorne’s new club and so far he’d counted at least three demons that he should have been beating the crap out of on general principles and another twelve that he knew for sure should be put down without further delay. He allowed his eyelids to lower further and watched impassively as Willow and Xander swept by on the dance floor, grooving enthusiastically away to ‘I’ve Got You Babe’. 

The little redhead squealed in delight as Xander swept her off her feet and spun around, crooning happily in her ear, and then without missing a beat stretched out an arm and snagged Anya as she stood by a table watching them moving off with both girls clinging to him shrieking with laughter. The original vampire with soul checked his watch. At least three minutes since he last allowed himself a surreptitious glance, he could sneak a peek now and no one would know. He straightened slowly and casually craned his neck over the sea of bodies until he could see the bar. For a moment he panicked and then, as the crowd parted slightly, he saw her. 

Radiant in an emerald green dress, her head thrown back as she laughed at a comment of Wesley’s she quieted the room until all he could see or hear was her. Her hand rose to tuck a strand of newly dark hair back behind her ear and her eyes and teeth glinted in the lights of the room as she leaned forward to listen as Wesley spoke again. Angel swallowed as her breasts brushed against the Watcher’s arm and he felt a tide of jealous rage sweep over him at the casual way the younger man slipped an arm around her waist

Mine!

He took two steps forward and then stopped as a strong hand slapped against his chest

“Easy, Peaches. Down boy.”

Angel snarled and his eyes flashed gold as he looked down and into the eyes of his childe

“Don’t want to make the Cheerleader think you’re a bigger tosser than you look, do you?”

Angel snarled again 

“Get out of my way.”

Spike rolled amused blue eyes

“Sorry mate. Under orders.”

He risked a quick glimpse over his shoulder and allowed a small, relieved smile to cross his face as Buffy moved to Cordelia’s side and whispered in the taller girl’s ear. The Seer grinned and nodded enthusiastically and then moved out onto the dance floor as the reunited Scoobies formed a line and began to move and laugh as ‘The Timewarp’ was pounded out of the speakers. Buffy caught Spike’s eye and grinned in triumph as she raised her arms above her head and the recently ensouled vamp returned her smug grin with a loving one of his own before turning back to Angel

“Nearly made an arse of yourself there, sire. You want to be more careful.”

Angel glared down at him for another few seconds and then abruptly sagged and leaned back against the wall

“Get lost, Spike. Leave me alone.”

The white blonde vampire reached into the pocket of his ever-present duster and took out a packet of smokes. He shook one out of the packet and then offered the box to Angel, the older vampire ignored him and Spike shrugged and replaced the cigarettes in his pocket. He lit the one hanging from his mouth, throwing his cheekbones into stark relief as the flame from the lighter played over his skin, and leaned back against the wall beside Angel casually

“I’d love to leave you alone, Peaches. Believe me, all I want at this moment is to be out there getting rat arsed and then taking the Slayer upstairs for a right good seeing to.”

He grinned as Angel growled deeply and carried blithely on

“But the fact of the matter is my Slayer’s told me to get my cute, well-muscled behind over here, her words not mine, and persuade you to stop acting like a complete twat and ask the Seer to dance.”

Angel folded his arms over his chest once more and allowed his gaze to drift over to Cordelia…….and then felt his mouth go dry as she did the pelvic thrust with a lot more enthusiasm then he felt was strictly necessary. Spike followed his gaze and grinned in appreciation at the girls whooping and laughing on the floor. Especially Buffy. Christ, that girl could writhe like a snake when she wanted to! 

He cleared his throat and subtly adjusted the fit of his jeans and decided to keep his eyes firmly away from the small blonde until he had the time and opportunity to take care of her like she deserved. He cleared his throat and tried to remember what he was doing. Oh right, trying to get Peaches laid.

“She’s looking right good tonight. Very……tasteable.”

Angel’s head whipped around

“Stay the hell away from her.”

Spike held up his hands 

“Don’t look at me mate, I’ve got my own nummy treat to be getting on with. Slayer’s more than enough for anyone to be getting’ on with.”

He grinned to himself as Angel’s gaze was drawn inexorably back to Cordelia and took another drag on his cigarette  
“Just sayin’ you might want to take advantage of what’s on offer, like. You know, before you lose your mind completely.”

Angel shook his head and said shortly

“It’s not like that. We’re friends.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when he straightened with another vicious snarl as a tall, good-looking human grabbed Cordelia from behind and rubbed himself against her ass. Spike threw his fag butt to the floor and hurriedly stepped in front of the taller vamp

“Easy tiger!”

One the dance floor Cordelia twisted in her captor’s embrace and delivered a short, sharp speech to his face. Spike winced as Angel snarled again and made to push by him and then sighed with relief as the tall, black guy, Guy, Goon, whatever, appeared out of nowhere and twisted the man’s arm up behind his back. 

He bent his gleaming, hairless head and muttered something in the guy’s ear and then with a quick shove pushed him off the dance floor and into the crowd by the bar. Cordelia smoothed her dress over her hips and smiled up at him as he bent his head again to whisper something in her ear. She laughed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and then twirled away with Willow and Buffy as ‘Independent Women’ began to pound.

“There you go mate. All sorted.”

Angel narrowed his eyes at Gunn as the man rubbed at his cheek where Cordelia’s lips had touched and then relaxed as the other man found Fred and pulled her into his arms making her squeal with laughter as he nuzzled her neck. The dark haired vampire threw himself back against the wall and resumed the scowl fest. Spike rolled his eyes again and opened his mouth but before he could speak his eyes lit on Dawn as she did the bump and grind with a tallish, Latino vamp

“’Scuse me a minute mate.”

Angel watched as the younger vampire stormed out onto the dance floor and then with a few economic words and a flash of his fangs ejected Dawn’s erstwhile suitor and marched back to Angel dragging the protesting girl behind him

“Spiiike! Get off me.”

Spike swung the girl round by her wrist and then in one smooth movement dumped her in a chair

“What did I tell you about dancin’ with demons?”

Dawn looked unfazed by the enraged vampire snarling two inches away from her nose and pouted, looking bored

“They have two left feet and watch them on the downbeat?”

Spike growled menacingly and Dawn crossed her long, coltish legs looking supremely unimpressed

“I said, don’t go near anyone you don’t know! For fucks sake Nibblet, they’ll have you for breakfast, lunch and tea.”

Dawn rolled her eyes and inspected her nails in a move calculated to piss her guardian right off

“Spike, there’s, like, a little thing called a sanctuary spell. He couldn’t hurt me if he wanted too. And even if he did I have my stake, look!”

She reached into the midnight blue purse on her lap and withdrew the wooden stake she carried at all times nearly putting Spike’s eye out. His head snapped back and he glared into her much too innocent eyes

“Nibblet……”

The exasperated tone was too much for Angel who gave a gruff laugh despite himself. Spike’s head snapped round and he transferred his glare from the teenaged girl to his nemesis cum sire cum (groan) friend

“You think it’s funny?”

Angel caught Dawn’s eye and returned the unrepentant grin she gave him

“What William The Bloody does ‘Uncle Jesse’?”

He waited a beat 

“Hell, yes!”

Spike’s eyes flashed and turned back to Dawn to quickly for her to wipe the wide grin off her face

“Ok, that’s it. You can bleedin’ well stay there until its time to go.”

Dawn’s mouth fell open in outrage and her impossibly large eyes grew even wider

“What?! You can’t do that! I’m telling Buffy.”

She made to get to her feet and squeaked in surprise as Spike placed a hand on top of her head and unceremoniously shoved her back on her butt

“I said stay. You take one step away from that chair ‘Bit and I’ll personally chain you up in the basement for a week when we get home.”

Dawn met his eyes and then flounced round in her seat until she faced away from him, her back rigid with outrage

“I HATE you!”

Spike nodded agreeably

“I expect you do, pet.”

He moved back beside Angel and leaned against the wall keeping a wary eye on the young girl in case she decided to make a break for it

“Kids.”

Angel manfully struggled to keep a straight face at Spike’s resigned tone

“That was a bit harsh wasn’t it? She was just dancing.”  
“With a VAMPIRE! Why am I the only person here to see that’s wrong?”

He turned and glared at the dark haired boy that loitered a few feet away his gaze flicking nervously between the two vampires and the sullen girl on the chair

“What’s your problem? Piss off.”

Angel turned his head and met the eyes of his son

“Spike, don’t talk to him like that. Hi, Connor.”

The Destroyer nodded at his father and his childe

“Hey, Dad.”

His eyes flicked to Dawn again and Spike snarled

“Don’t even think about it, Junior.”

Connor looked startled and said with wide eyes

“What? I wasn’t thinking anything.”

Spike narrowed his eyes at him

“Yeah, right.”

Connor scowled back at him

“It’s none of your business anyway, you aren’t her father.”

It was Angel’s turn to slap a hand to Spike’s chest as the smaller vampire lunged at his son

“Spike, enough! Connor, apologise.”

The teenager looked mutinous for a moment and then mumbled 

“Sorry.”

Spike held him with a level blue stare for another few moments and then nodded shortly

“Right.”

Angel watched his son out of the corner of his eye as he tried to imitate the two demons in casual leaniness but all the while flicking intense looks at Dawn. Finally the dark haired man could take it no more, he nudged Spike

“Let Connor ask her to dance. He’ll look after her and keep her out of trouble.”  
“What?! Not bloody likely, mate. I don’t want your offspring’s grubby little paws over my girl.”

Angel sighed irritably

“He’s a very responsible young man, he won’t hurt her.”

Spike folded his arms and said firmly

“No.”

Angel looked from the impassive vampire to the teenaged girl on the chair before him

“She’ll probably calm down if you let her go and dance with Connor. She might even speak to you again this side of New Year.”

Spike snorted unimpressed but Angel was pleased to note his eyes flickered nervously over to Dawn as she sat with her arms folded studiously ignoring him. Angel waited for a few seconds and then Spike caved

“Fine, but if his hands slip one inch up or down from her waist I’ll rip his arms off and beat him unconscious with ‘em.”

Angel grinned and motioned his son over

“Connor, go ask Dawn to dance.”

Connor’s eyes darted from Dawn to Spike and then back again

“What?”  
“Go ask Dawn to dance.”

Connor met Spike’s eyes who glared at him angrily

“Go on then. Mind your step though, kid, I’ll be watchin’ you.”

Connor’s eyes narrowed and then he looked back at Dawn

“She won’t want to.”

Angel patted him paternally on the shoulder

“Of course she will. Good-looking and funny guy like you? She’ll jump at the chance.”

Spike made gagging noises at the brief pep talk and then said firmly

“As long as that’s the only jumpin’ that goes on then nobody needs to get hurt.”

Angel ignored him to push his son encouragingly in Dawn’s direction

“Go on then.”

Connor dug in his heels and looked panicked

“I can’t!”  
“Don’t be stupid. Just ask her to dance.”

Angel looked down in surprise at the hand that gripped his forearm like a lifeline and then up at his son’s face as the boy hissed frantically

“I can’t dance!” 

Angel ceased pushing the boy

“Oh. Well. There’s nothing to it. You just put one hand on her waist, let her put one on your shoulder and then grab her other hand in yours and push her round the floor.”

Connor did not look reassured

“He’s tryin’ to dance with her, you pillock, not vacuum with her.”

Angel scowled at Spike’s scathing comment but before he could reply he caught a familiar scent. He turned and looked down into Cordelia’s smiling eyes

“Hey, guys. What’s going on?”

She smiled at all of them and Angel took the opportunity to inhale the soft smelling fragrance that surrounded her. Cinnamon and peaches. His senses swam and he swayed towards her, realising belatedly that Buffy stood at her side. The Slayer moved around him giving him an amused look and slipped an arm around Spike’s waist

“Hi Angel.”

She nestled into Spike’s firm embrace and stifled a snigger at her former love’s guilty look at being caught smelling his seer. All too familiar with a vampire caught in the throes of lust she smiled widely 

“What’s the what?”

Spike pulled her closer and said in a gravely voice

“Peaches was just explaining to the kid how you make a complete arse of yourself on the dance floor.”

Buffy giggled

“What?”

Angel shot Spike a glare 

“Connor asked me how to dance and I was just explaining it to him.”

Cordelia frowned and looked puzzled

“What? Connor, I told you how……”

The teenager exchanged a look with Spike and said hurriedly

“I want to ask someone to dance and I wasn’t sure of the moves. I’m still not.”

He gave his father a disappointed look and then stared down at the floor. Buffy smiled at him

“Well, of course not. It’s no good telling someone how to do it, you need to show them. Angel, Cordelia why don’t you give him a demonstration?”

The duo stared at the Slayer with identical expressions of panic

“What? No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Buffy, I can’t slow dance you know that.”

The blonde waved a hand impatiently through the air

“Crap. Get out there and strut your funky stuff.”

She rolled her eyes as a tense silence stretched

“Well, go on. No one’s getting any younger.”

Angel turned reluctantly to Cordelia and held out his hand. She sent Buffy a menacing glare, which the Slayer completely ignored, and placed her hand in his much larger one. They turned and made their way stiffly to the dance floor and then awkwardly assumed an old-fashioned waltz position. Spike laughed as Angel began to manoeuvre Cordy stiffly through the crowds and then turned as he felt a light tap on his arm

“Cough up.”

Dawn stood before him with an outstretched palm with Connor hovering expectantly over her shoulder

“Twenty bucks.”

Buffy grinned as her lover dug into his pocket and came out with a handful of crumpled bills. Dawn’s hand moved like lightening and snatched the lot

“That’ll do nicely sir.”  
“Hey!”

The two teenagers grinned at each other and Connor said smugly

“Think of it as a down payment on keeping our mouths shut that you paid us to help set them up.”

He slung a confident arm around his new girlfriend’s shoulder as she stuffed the bills in her bag without bothering to count them. The teenagers exchanged a smug kiss and then wandered off to find Clem and the nearest game of kitten poker.

“Ah, honey. Did they stiff ya?”

Buffy looped her arms around her man’s neck and brushed her lips softly over his. Spike pulled her against him and then turned so she lay across his arms in a classic ‘swoon’ position. He kissed her thoroughly and then brought her upright, gasping with surprise

“Joke’s on them. There’s only dollar bills there, they got about nine bucks.”

Buffy laughed at the satisfied look on his face

“You are evil.” 

He grinned as he pulled her against him and stalked off to the bar

“I know.”

On the dance floor Angel was urgently trying to think of anything other than the warm body he held before him. He was taking great care not to let them brush together but somehow he was still fighting not to give in to his baser instincts and just take her in the middle of the crowded club. It wasn’t helping that Cordy, who normally you couldn’t shut up with a tranq gun, was following his every move silently and with her head bowed submissively to the floor. His demon rattled at his cage at the sight of the love of Angel’s life practically turning into a Geisha girl before him and clawed savagely to get out. 

Angel sucked in a breath as her head came up and she peered back to where they’d left the others

“Where’d everybody go?”

He turned his own head and wasn’t completely surprised to see no sign of Spike or his son. He used his several inches in height on Cordelia and raked the interior of the club until he located Buffy and Spike by the bar. They grinned at him and raised their drinks in a silent toast as they chatted with the Scoobs and Angel’s gang and the vampire found himself grinning back at them. 

Cordelia stepped back a pace

“Well, the lesson’s over. I’m going to get a drink.”

Angel’s eyes narrowed as she turned away and then the slow bars of a song came through the speakers. He saw Connor and Dawn giving him a thumbs up from the DJ stand and he reached out pulled her back into his arms until she was flush up against his body

“Just one more.”

Cordelia opened her mouth and leaned back and then squeaked as he laid his index finger over her mouth

“Dance with me.”

He took her hand in his and pressed it against his chest and then with his other held her at the small of her back so she stayed firmly against him

I’ve got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me   
My heart skipped a beat in time

Angel began to move in a slow circle and pulled Cordelia insistently with him. The seer moved stiffly at first and then slowly began in soften against him

There’s a different feel about you tonight  
It’s got me thinking lots of crazy things   
I even think I saw a flash of light   
It felt like electricity

Angel closed his eyes and laid his head on top of Cordelia’s shiny cap of hair as her fingers clenched his shirt front when his hand began stroke lazy circles on her bare back

You shouldn’t kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I’ll just close my eyes   
And I won’t know where I’m at  
We’ll get lost on this dance floor spinnin’ around  
And around  
And around   
And around

Cordelia felt her head begin to spin as she was buffeted by the slow, romantic music and the feeling of Angel’s hand caressing her naked skin. Her eyes opened and she caught a glimpse of her friends as Angel spun her confidently through the people around them

They’re all watching us now  
They think we’re falling in love  
They’ll never believe we’re just friends

She closed her eyes again and gave herself over to long yearned for sensations of Angel finally holding her. It had been so long since they’d allowed themselves to touch and be easy with each other. She turned her head and burrowed closer in his embrace

When you kiss me like this   
I think you mean it like that   
If you do maybe kiss me again

Angel gathered his courage. Of all the things he’d ever done these next seconds were the hardest. Ever since Cordelia had come back from the other dimension the PTB had sent her to and he had been freed from his watery tomb he had dreamt of this. Holding her, touching her, loving her. Now it was too much. He didn’t care he had no redemption, he didn’t care he had no right to touch a higher being, all he cared about was the fact he held his eternal love in his arms. He slipped his hand up from where it held hers on his chest and slowly tilted her chin up so he looked directly into her eyes

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you’ve never moved me  
Quite the way you’ve moved me tonight

Cordelia stared in Angel’s dark unreadable eyes and watched, breathless, as he lowered his head and glided his lips over hers. Her eyes widened and Angel smiled as he saw the stunned look in them. He bent his head again and this time took her lips in a firm kiss that stole the last of her breath

I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

He continued to spin them around the floor in tight, certain circles making sure to keep her off balance as he kissed the living daylights out of her. Finally he pulled back to allow her to drag in a desperate lungful of air and gave a smug, male smile as he listened to her heart race and small gasps that burst from her mouth

You shouldn’t kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I’ll just close my eyes   
And I won’t know where I’m at  
We’ll get lost on this dance floor spinnin’ around  
And around  
And around  
And around

Cordelia watched his mouth curve as he smiled down at her and frantically tried to rally her thoughts. He’d kissed her. Kissed her like there was no tomorrow and she was the only girl on the face of the planet. Her eyes darted to the bar and she met Buffy’s eyes for a split second. The blonde smiled and waved and then raised her hand to her mouth and blew a kiss across the floor.

They’re all watching us now   
They think we’re falling in love  
They’d never believe we’re just friends  
When you kiss me like this   
I think you mean it like that

Cordelia swung her eyes back up to Angel’s face and blinked as he acknowledged the Slayer’s blessing and then looked back down at her. She gasped as he settled her more firmly against him and slipped his hand under the material of her dress to stroke the skin at the bottom of her back. He brushed his mouth over hers again and swallowed her small exclamation and then pulled back slightly to wait for her next move

If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again

Cordelia’s mouth lifted at the corners and she bestowed a sultry smile on her dance partner as she raised her hands and tangled them in his hair. Angel obligingly slipped both arms around her waist and lifted her until their faces were level. Cordy smiled once more and then moved in to plant the best kiss of Angel’s long life on him.

Over by the bar the crowd went wild as they witnessed their friends finally give in to each other. Lorne clapped the grinning Wesley on the shoulder

“Finally! Now, if we can just get you and the little red head to admit how you feel about each other we’ll have a full set.”

Wesley blushed a brighter red than the demon’s horns and spluttered

“What? I assure you….I…I…have nothing but the utmost respect for Willow and……”

Lorne laughed

“Ok sweetie, save it for someone you actually stand a chance of lying too. Empathic remember?”

He moved behind the bar 

“Drinks on the house.”

Wesley straightened his collar and turned around to grab a calming drink and ran into Spike. The vampire grinned and let his eyes roam pointedly to Willow and then back again. Wesley blanched as the blonde gave a wide grin and sauntered off to Buffy’s side. The ex-watcher cast a quick glance at Willow and then at the oblivious couple still entwined on the dance floor. He started towards Spike and then took another look at his best friends lost in one another’s embrace and checked his stride. He paused for a moment and then returned to his original plan of getting another drink. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to see what the demon had up his sleeve.

End.

Song : You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This  
Artist : Toby Keith  
Album: How Do You Like Me Now?


End file.
